


Upstairs, Now

by eloquentmydear



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Robert Sugden, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Top Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Robert infuriates Aaron. Robert also arouses Aaron. This is quite inconvenient.Aaron follows Robert, "Upstairs, now," and fucks him for the first time.Feelings definitely don't start to happen.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Upstairs, Now

“Upstairs, now.”

The arrogant prick had practically run up to his room, and Aaron didn’t know what the hell to think anymore. Robert was on and off more than a fucking tap, one minute blowing up at him and the next, well, blowing him.

Even stuffed in the back seat of a car, Robert’s mouth around him had felt incredible. He’d sucked him like a man starved, and maybe he was, the way he was lying to himself, to everyone around him. It should’ve felt like a moral dilemma, it should’ve felt wrong, he couldn’t even stand the twat! And yet his blood was racing with excitement as much as arousal, and his cock was very interested, to say the least. It wasn’t even a question to follow him upstairs.

In the moment it took him to catch up and shut his bedroom door behind them, Robert had already shucked off his jacket and tossed his jumper on the floor, and while Aaron intended to shove him down onto the bed, or maybe just against the wall, the blonde went to his bedside table and started rifling through the draw intently.

“Whatd’ya think you’re doing?” Aaron snapped as he strode over, crowding up against Robert’s back and slamming the drawer shut.

“I’m not robbin’ you,” Robert bit out with a glance over his bare shoulder, “I was looking for a condom.”

“So you just start rooting through my stuff? Are you being an unbearable little shit on purpose?” Aaron growled, clasping his right hand firmly around the back of Robert’s neck. Rather than recoil at the threat, he saw the other man’s eyelids flutter, his jaw slacken almost imperceptibly.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” He smirked, voice low and dirty in Robert’s ear. “You’re just trying to get me worked up.” His left hand pulled Robert back by the hip, connecting the curve of the blonde’s arse firmly to his cock, and he watched Robert’s breath catch in his throat, his eyes closing momentarily. He wanted to fuck him through the mattress, he wanted to make him scream. He brought his teeth to a freckled shoulder blade, the perfect little place to mark, and Robert suddenly jerked away from him.

“No marks!” he hissed, glaring at him with a mixture of anger and fear, and Aaron’s blood bubbled with rage again.

“On the bed,” he ordered the blonde, accompanied by a shove, internally smug when Robert faltered. “On the bed! Before I change my mind.” He wasn’t going to, but the twat was getting exactly he wanted all on his own terms, and Aaron wanted to punch him.

Robert sat, almost obediently, and Aaron nodded towards his stupid, tight, probably expensive jeans as he took his own hoodie off. While Robert removed the last of his clothes, Aaron stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt – which stayed on for now, like last time, easier than explaining – and went back to his bedside drawer, grabbing around for lube and a condom.

When he turned back, Robert was naked and waiting in the middle of the bed, cock stood upright and flushed dark. He almost looked shy. Not about his body, which he made no effort to cover up, but something that Aaron later – when he wasn’t ragingly angry and horny – would analyse as being shame, shame for what he desired. Right now, his coy face just made Aaron’s fists clench again.

He dropped the tube and the foil packet onto the bed and grabbed a handful of Robert’s hair, pulling him in for a furious, biting kiss. When they parted, gasping for breath, Aaron grabbed one of Robert’s meaty thighs, using it to tip him over, and Robert knowingly shifted onto his hands and knees, Aaron kneeling behind him.

Aaron expected more taunting out of him, but Robert was silent for all but a little gasp when Aaron drizzled Iube down the seam of his arse and pressed two fingers between his cheeks. This sudden obedience was more annoying than his squawking, and Aaron impatiently worked the slick over Robert’s hole, coating his fingers and slipping one into Robert’s body straight to the knuckles.

He saw the noise well up in Robert’s chest, only to be frustrated when it was suppressed down to a cut-off whimper. Robert was holding back, he was trying to be in control, and Aaron wasn’t going to let that happen, he’d been cock-teased enough. He made a few hard thrusts of his finger, pleased when Robert bit down a moan and lowered himself onto his elbows. Arse in the air, he looked like he’d done this a thousand times before. Fuck, he probably had, and another pang of frustration – maybe even jealousy – hit Aaron in the chest. He grabbed Robert’s hip with his free hand and shoved his second finger in alongside the first, and the blonde cried out, grabbing back to dig nails into Aaron’s hand on his hip. He wondered if he’d hurt the bastard until those pale legs spread wider, the clawing hand changing to a hold. Robert felt tight, but if it _had_ hurt him, he’d liked it, Aaron had had enough sex to be sure of that. He’d fucked guys like him before – who wanted to be pushed and spanked and filled.

He rocked both fingers in and out in longer strokes, Robert’s left hand pinning his own to the bony hip, and now he was letting out a stream of quiet keens. When Aaron added a third finger, Robert moaned throatily and released his hand, flailing out for a pillow which he promptly shoved his face into to whine out loud. The knowledge that Robert was starting to let go, just trying to reduce his noise instead of hold it back, was satisfying as fuck. He gripped his hip harder, just hard enough to feel it but not enough to bruise, even though he wanted to. Against all his judgement, he badly wanted to claim the absolute bastard. His cock throbbed just thinking about it, leaving the marks of his fingers around Robert’s middle, and he couldn’t wait any longer to be inside him, precome beginning to mark his boxers.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the duvet, shoved his boxers down to his thighs, ripped the foil packet open and rolled the condom onto his hard length. He covered his palm in lube, tugging on himself, and it felt so fucking good to finally get some stimulation. If he looked down at Robert’s open hole while he did, just inches away from his cock, he’d probably come. But he hadn’t got what he wanted yet, and neither had Robert.

He worked into Robert’s warm body for the first time in one steady, firm push, the blonde keening into the pillow with utter relief the whole way in, and Aaron groaned loudly as he bottomed out. Robert sounded so beautiful, he wanted to see his face, he wanted to kiss him, but he’d chosen this stupid, impersonal position, and—why did he sound attached? He wasn’t attached, it was just a really good fuck with a gorgeous – if utterly obnoxious – guy, and he enjoyed kissing a lot during a fuck, that was all. He held Robert at the waist and leant down to kiss his shoulders, his back, the skin he could reach. He had the urge to bite again, and his frustration with the blonde flared.

Kneeling back up and taking hold of him securely by the hips, blood boiling, he pulled almost all of the way out in a slow stroke, then thrust in again, sudden and hard, making Robert give a sharp, muffled moan. He repeated the move twice more, and Robert took it easily, fisting his hand in the duvet with grunts of pleasure. Of course he liked it rough, the complete twat. So predictable. Well, Aaron wasn’t going to go easy on him. He began a powerful rhythm, fucking into him punishingly, the way Robert had been pushing him to. He pulled Robert’s hips back each time to meet his pounding, the other man rocking on all fours and making guttural noises into the pillow, and Aaron could tell he was hitting his prostate like this. His hole was fluttering around Aaron’s cock, and his arse was jiggling with every slap of Aaron’s hips against it. He wanted to smack it, leave a red handprint on each cheek to show Robert who was in charge. He looked up and down the length of his freckled back, imagined being able to mark it, sink his teeth into the curve of his shoulder, suck a bruise into his back. He thought about running his tongue along his spine and down to his arse. He was sure Robert would enjoy that, if the ease with which he spread his legs was any indication. He’d have to try it some other time. If there was another time.

It didn’t take long for his balls to start drawing up, wound-up as he had been. His thrusts grew shorter and sharper, mattress creaking, and Robert went up an octave, whining his pleasure out loud in the room, no longer focused enough to muffle himself in the pillow.

Aaron grabbed the back of Robert’s neck as he had earlier, sweat between their skin. “Do you want somebody to hear us?” He hissed, conscious of the bar downstairs. Not that he really cared if they heard him having a good fuck, they wouldn’t know it was Sugden. He slid his hand up into Robert’s stupid, styled hair and tugged it into his fist, holding him still as he used his hole. “You’re so loud. Just a fucking spoilt brat.” As Robert cried out, sounding on the edge, Aaron decided he actually much preferred him like this than when he was mouthing off.

He wanted to be able to spill his load inside Robert, but the condom would have to do – who knew where else the man had been getting it? He gave Robert’s hair a rough yank, relishing in the ecstatic, long keen it produced, and as he reached around to tug him off, he realised Robert was already coming, shooting up his own chest and onto Aaron’s hand.

“Fuck,” he groaned as the muscles around his dick clamped down and pulsed, “Fuck!” He pumped into Robert’s whimpering body a few more times, seating himself deep inside as he started coming with a satisfied growl. He rested his forehead on the other man’s back as his balls drained, and as he went to pull out, Robert reached back for his hip to hold him in place. Even the motion of his hand was demanding.

“Not yet,” he said, voice slightly croaky from use. He pressed back into the crook of Aaron’s hips with a pleased shiver, and they stayed like that until Aaron’s cock began to soften. It was a strangely intimate moment, and Aaron tried not to think about it too much as he held onto the condom and pulled out, pulling his boxers up, tying the condom and throwing it into the bin in the corner. Robert simply knelt up, stretched, and began calmly dressing himself, using Aaron’s already-soiled duvet to wipe his stomach off – cheeky, entitled prick.

Aaron shoved his duvet aside and flopped onto his bed, watching Robert get dressed with a mixture of curiosity and... Something else. He didn’t feel so angry anymore, but he didn’t know where they went from here. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing, and neither did Robert.

Blonde hair was made presentable in Aaron’s mirror, before he simply looked at Aaron, nodded once to him, and let himself out.

Aaron listened to the downstairs door open and close, and that was that. And then the guilt started to close in.


End file.
